Kuro Fay Serial
by Seelie Spright
Summary: A smutty serial story written in 15 words each from the Kurofai community at LJ


Kuro-Fay love in Just 15 Words

Brought to you by the kuroganefai community at Livejournal

"Hyuu, Kuropii's birthday is April 1st too? We can celebrate our birthdays together! More sake!"

Kurogane shook his head. "Kami, why do you make me suffer so?"

Fay happily replied, "I could cook a very sweet cake like Kuropon likes."

Kurogane groaned. He picked up the sake bottle and downed half of it, massaging his forehead. He knew that it would be a long evening, and once more the mage was drunk or playing drunk; and so it seemed, moving closer to his personal space.

Kurogane was desperately busy trying to find an excuse to leave the room when a wrapped box was placed on his lap. It was heavy for its size, and decorated with a picture of a crudely drawn animal. He assumed it must be a dog. Hesitantly, Kurogane reached a hand to poke at the box, wondering if something would jump out of it. Fay meowed and looked at him stupidly, waiting for the present to be opened.

Kurogane also wanted to know what, for god's sake, was inside - so he shook the box. Yet who could trust an idiot mage not only meowing, but also rubbing himself against one's leg while licking his 'paws'? A familiar pain touched the back of Kurogane's spine and he felt a shiver running up it.

"Oi, do you want me to open this or not?"

Fay blinked twice before replying with an indifferent meow. He was already preoccupied with the meticulous work of ascending to Kuro-woof's upper leg while scratching a little here and a little there. Kurogane's blush deepened, when Fay _unknowingly_ reached a little too close to _that_ area, until it matched his eye-colour, and Kurogane jumped from his seat.

"What are you-?"

"Hyuu," Fay grinned while raising his hands in a defensive posture and mock innocence.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Fay blinked and placed his hand like a paw upon Kurogane's leg and mewed.

Kurogane decided to sit again and grumbled, still blushing fiercely, as he started to pull apart the wrapping paper. Eyes widening at the sight inside the box, in all of its annoyingly fluffy glory, Kurogane found a black ninja puppy plushie, together with a pair of kitty ears with matching tail, and a dog collar with a red ribbon around it tied into a bow.

Fay crept closer again, smiling at him. "Well, Kurowoof?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?" Kurogane roared, backing away.

Fay leaned forward, grinning. He put on the ears, starting to rub the ninja's chest while purring at him and attempting with the other paw to place the dog collar around Kuropon's neck.

"I'm not a bloody dog!"

Despite his roar, Kurogane did not step away from Fay. Fay skilfully managed to tie up the collar and the red ribbon. Kuro blushed and Fay tugged at the ties Kurogane's hakama as he continued to rub himself against Kurogane's chest.

"Fay kitty wants to celebrate our birthdays in a very special way" Fay said, and all too quickly, Kurogane's hakama was opening and sliding off, leaving only his kimono. Kurogane was in panic and tried to stand up but Fay didn't let him go.

"Now, now Kurotan, you can't be leaving; you've still to open all of your presents." Fay's hand dropped to Kuro's crotch and squeezed his half-hard cock.

"I see you're very eager to open your other present" Kuro tried again to escape, but the ribbon held him when Fay grabbed it, allowing Fay to hook his fingers around the collar and tug it forward, so that Kuro's face was on a level with Fay's. Fay's tongue flicked out and he licked Kurotan on the chin and then bit his jaw none too gently. Kuro gasped when Fay started massaging the tender spot with his tongue.

All Kurogane could feel was Fay's tongue, pressing teasingly, soft and wet against his face. He squirmed in his seat wanting to break away, to catch Fay's lips with his, but Fay nuzzled Kurogane's cheek, running his smooth face against the stubble there and purring seductively into Kuro's ear:

"Be a good puppy, and let Fay be in charge today."

Fay's hands were at Kurogane's waist again and Kurogane groaned as Fay ran his fingers along the growing bulge in Kuro's trousers.

"You like the idea of me on top Kurotan?"

Kurogane didn't reply and Fay started untying Kuro's obi with diligence, his fingers teasing Kuro's erection in the process. Kuro swallowed audibly, his eyes never leaving Fay's rapid fingers, long nails glinting as he extended them slightly to increase the friction. Fay finally reached his objective and started licking it asking,

"Will Kuropon give me my special birthday prize?"

Kurogane grabbed Fay's wrists, lifting them above his head and started kissing Fay fiercely. Fay was very pleased with this so Kurogane stopped making him moan in exquisite suffering, and picked Fay up and threw him on their bed. Kurogane pulled Fay's shirt up and revealed his pale chest. The ninja's mouth closed around one pink nipple, teeth squeezing the peak, applying just enough pressure to cause Fay to squirm under his touch. With a last reluctant lick Kuro withdrew and seeing the disappointment on Fay's face, he kissed down Fay's chest, running his teeth along Fay's ribs and eliciting a moan from the mage's lips.

Fay moved his hips, grinding his body against Kurogane's and Kurogane tore off his bow tie and Fay's shirt open before attacking his collarbone Kurogane gave him a deep kiss. He arrived at Fay's neck and pressed there with his mouth in wet open kisses that slid across Fay's neck. The ninja's hand slipped down, reaching Fay's ass. Kurogane held back a smile, teasing Fay with his mouth and fingers. Fay moaned, having totally forgotten that he was the one who had started this. He had aroused his puppy and now he was going to experience the full consequence of a horny puppy. 'Oh well', he thought, 'I enjoy it entirely,' so Fay pulled at the ribbon and bit Kurogane's ear, whispering softly.

Fay did not resist a bit as Kurogane unzipped Fay's trousers and slipped his hand inside to grab Fay's erection and jack him with fierce and rough strokes. While Fay purred in bliss, he took Kurogane's neck between his teeth and bit down, piercing the skin and beginning to drink, his vampire eye closing in delirious pleasure. Kurogane hissed softly when his skin broke, but he always wanted Fay to do it like this. Becoming harder than before, he decided to torment Fay equally. Kurogane increased his pace, and the movement startled Fay, whose mouth jerked away from ninja's.

A line of blood ran down from Kurogane's neck along his collarbone to his chest. Fay lapped up the blood on Kurogane's chest, not wanting to waste a bit. His tongue ran down and caught every sweet red droplet. Kurogane growled softly as Fay's tongue reached his nipple and Fay nipped it lightly with his teeth. Fay then licked upward to the wound on Kuro's neck and touched the spot with his tongue to heal the wound with his saliva before laying back.

Kurogane spread Fay's legs, his hands running down Fay's thighs, the rough palms sliding over pale skin until they reached Fay's erection. Kurogane guided it into his mouth and sucked on the head, and Fay moaned and shifted under Kurogane's ministrations.

"Please put it in. I can't wait anymore," Fay said.

Kurogane ignored Fay's request, continuing to suck all along Fay's manhood, slowly and torturously. Fay moaned and ground himself against Kurogane again, and the ninja could hardly restrain himself. But Kurogane held back, knowing that no matter what the mage may beg, to thrust in now would hurt Fay. He opened the bottle of lube Fay pushed into his hand earlier and coated two fingers before sticking them in Fay's ass to stretch him some. Fay pushed down against his intrusion and then opened up, a moan escaping his lips.

"Kurosama, now, please."

Kurogane ceased his torment of Fay, and positioned himself while stroking his own erection. He coated his cock with lubricant and pushed gently against Fay. It felt like Fay was elastic enough, so Kurogane gently pushed past Fay's ring into his body. Fay clamped down on his cock, and the tightness eliciting a groan from Kurogane. An electric pain ran up from the bottom of Fay's spine, but he tried hard to adjust to Kurogane's size.

Kurogane leaned forward and gently massaged Fay's chest before kissing him, and his body relaxed, allowing Kurogane to enter him fully. Kurogane continued kissing Fay as he pulled his hips back until just his head was inside Fay; and Fay mewled, gnawing hungrily on Kurogane's neck. Kurogane pushed back in, a bit swifter and stronger than before making Fay moan and cry,

"Yes, yes, Kuro-puppy. Big Kitty loves that. You're so big that it hurts, but I love it when you're inside me. You're so –"

But whatever Fay wanted to say was muted by Kurogane's rhythmic thrusts, so powerful that Fay could only focus on the pleasurable sensations running through him, his eyelids fluttering. Kurogane brushed his thumb against Fay's cheek and Fay's eye opened, emotions displayed openly to the other man on his face. The earlier playfulness was lost to this strong sensation, two parts of one body at last reunited. Kurogane leaned forward again, crushing his lips against Fay's and a tear slipped down Fay's cheek. It was a gentle kiss first, but suddenly turned deeper and wild. Fay's fangs touched Kurogane's tongue and he pulled back to allow Fay to sink his fangs into his neck again. Kurogane felt their climax approaching, the pair so close to release.

Fay was first and his body, covered in heavy sweat trembled, whilst his insides began to flex uncontrollably. Kurogane felt the change and increased his pace, repeatedly hitting the spot deep inside Fay. No longer able to hold back anymore, Fay released Kurogane's neck and thrust against Kurogane crying, "Kurotousan, I'm coming!" and began to shoot, spraying over his shoulder with the first of his cum, his body clenching painfully tight around Kurogane's length.

Kurogane tried to continue his steady pace, but his thrusting rapidly became erratic due to Fay's spasming, and a low growl rose from his belly to his mouth as he tensed in ecstasy, coming inside of Fay's warm body. Both savoured the afterglow and Kurogane leaned forward, still inside Fay, and kissed him. Fay kissed him back and smiled.

"Kurosama is so good to me," he whispered in Kurogane's ear, holding the ninja tightly. Kuro slowly withdrew from Fay's body and Fay made a soft sound of satisfaction. Kurogane flopped beside Fay on the bed, and Fay pulled him close.

"Happy Birthday, Kurosama. I hope you like your present."

Kurogane nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as Fay traced fingers across his stomach. Then Fay too felt the onset of sleep approaching, so he kissed Kurogane's temple and cuddled against his chest. The ninja lay perfectly still on his back breathing quietly, while Fay curled under his chin.

Kurogane blinked awake. The other side of the bed was cold and empty. He frowned. But then, a sweet scent drifted in and with it, the sound of hot butter on a skillet. He pushed himself up, having a good idea why the mage is missing from bed. Rounding the corner of the bedroom, a familiar cheery voice greeted Kurogane.

"Ohayo, Kurochuu! Come sit here. I've prepared breakfast for you. Look, pancakes!"

Kurogane looked at the mage and grumbled. And he refused to turn his head when Fay forced the warm pancake into his mouth. The pancake was incredibly sweet and melted easily in his mouth due to the copious amounts of butter used in its preparation. Kurogane wondered why he was cursed with a wife who wouldn't cook him a proper traditional Japanese breakfast

Kurogane secretly loved these 'pancakes,' but he would never admit it.

"Kurowoof, do you love when I cook for you?"

Kurogane grumbled noncommittally, but truly was pleased whenever they were able to spend time alone together, and when Fay prepared a special confection for him.

Surprise presents were always a bonus too.

Explanation

Our story was composed in a series of 15 word posts where each member could contribute only 15 words at a time, and had to wait until another posted before posting again. The activity ran for a week, and here is its lovely product. We hope you enjoyed our story. It was a great pleasure bringing it to you!

Credits

Primary contributors: snowaltz, ariadnechan, arkray, seeliespright, rukia

Contributors: halflight007, claudaine, anangelfalls, wiz323, lotusseed, alice152, guardianssong.

Editor: seeliespright

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Tsubasa characters, but the girls of CLAMP kindly let us play with them. Nor do we represent LiveJournal.


End file.
